


Amedot Bomb 8

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amputee Peridot (Steven Universe), F/F, Some of these at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: The Amedot Bombs are back! I'll be drawing a picture and writing a ficlet for each prompt. I just find that fun to do.Prompts:-Picnic (Monday, May 1st)-Bathing Suits (Tuesday, May 2nd)-Camping Trip (Wednesday, May 3rd)-Volleyball (Thursday, May 4th)-Sunglasses (Friday, May 5th)-Mermaids (Saturday, May 6th)-Alternative Universe [Any AU you like!] (Sunday, May 7th)





	1. Picnic

Peridot giggled as she walked with Amethyst up a hill. A picnic basket swing on her arm.

“You know, I’ve never been out here before,” Peridot looked around. “It’s really pretty.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Amethyst slipped in a divot. “Watch your step. It’d suck if you twisted your ankle.”

“The same goes for you.”

They made it up the hill and at the top was a lone tree.

“Oh wow, I didn’t know there were cherry trees in Beach City,” Peridot smiled. “And it’s blossoming too. It’s been so long since I’ve seen that…”

Amethyst softly laughed. “I didn’t expect you to get so nostalgic.”

Amethyst removed the blanket from the top of the basket and Peridot helped her lay it out. Then they opened the basket.

“Oh dear,” Peridot chuckled shyly. “I forgot that I went on a bit of a baking spree.” She looked at Amethyst with a cute lopsided smile. “I hope you’re in the mood for sweets.”

“You know me, I can never get enough of your baking,” Amethyst dug through the basket. “And it’s not like it’s all sweets. You made sandwiches, and I brought a couple things.”

“Those are fruit sandwiches so they’re sweet,” Peridot blushed. “My only picnic before now was one with my dad and he made some so I thought I should too.”

“I’ve never ate a fruit sandwich before,” Amethyst removed one from the basket. “Smells good.”

“Oh they taste good too! It’s a rare treat for me. I wish I could make them more often but quality fruit is a bit hard to come by.”

“Yeah, the last few years haven’t been great for fruit,” Amethyst took a bite of the sandwich. “Mmmm! This is good!”

“I’m so glad you like it. Apparently it can be an acquired taste.”

“Some people just can’t accept different types of sandwiches. Their loss.”

Amethyst shrugged and polished off her sandwich, Peridot laughed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and eating a bit too many sweets.


	2. Swimsuits

The sun glistened off of Amethyst’s skin as she came up for air. The fact that Peridot was admiring the aesthetics from under a large shady umbrella on the beach did not go unnoticed. 

With a smile Amethyst waved at her partner. “C’mon! The water’s great!”

Peridot’s reply was a bit too hard to hear so Amethyst walked up to her.

“I’m not a strong swimmer,” Peridot repeated, she patted her prosthetic foot. “For obvious reasons.”

“But you can swim a little, right?”

“Yeah, a little.”

“Well there we go,” Amethyst smiled. “Might as well put that cute swimsuit of yours to some use.”

Peridot smiled back. “You’ll have to carry me to and from the water.”

Amethyst flexed with a large grin on her face. “That’ll be no problem.”

A blush spread across Peridot’s cheeks. “Stars.”

Amethyst chuckled loudly. “You’re so gay.”

“We’re dating,” Peridot remarked as she removed her foot. “How does that still surprise you?”

Before she knew it, Peridot felt Amethyst’s strong arms under her shoulders and knees and she left the ground.

“You weigh even less than I expected, almost launched ya,” Amethyst kissed all down Peridot’s neck which made her burst into a giggle-fit. “My tiny lil Titter-dot.”

Peridot spoke between giggles. “Now that’s a new one. Were you researching synonyms?”

“Maaaaaaybe,” Amethyst teased. “It’s hard to work ‘giggle’ and ‘laugh’ into a good nickname.”


	3. Camping Trip

“-and we can make lanyards, and friendship bracelets, have a three-legged race, sing around the fire, swim, and- and-”

Peridot was clearly excited to go camping, the whole way there she talked about all the fun looking things she saw on Camp Pining Hearts.

“Wait, swim?” Amethyst had quieted Peridot down by putting her hand on her partner’s shoulder. “Don’t you sink like a, well, stone?”

“Steven gave me apparatuses to put on my arms to help me with my buoyancy issues,” Peridot puffed out her chest.”Swimming won’t be a problem for me.”

“Oh, cool,” seeing Peridot so excited is always cute. “Anything else you wanna do?”

Peridot’s eyes lit up and she began listing off activities once again.

 

* * *

 

The whole day was spent doing Peridot’s dream activities.

The three-legged race was a mess, Peridot tripped coming off of the starting line and Amethyst’s sturdiness kept her upright. This ended up hurting Peridot’s ankle.

Amethyst made it better by carrying and kissing her.

Swimming didn’t result in injuries but Peridot didn’t know how to so she ended up floating aimlessly.

Amethyst did give her private lessons so she could at least somewhat direct her movements.

Canoeing required more coordination than Peridot expected so they capsized.

Amethyst was quick to bring Peridot to the surface.

The majority of the day was like that, Peridot would run into some trouble and Amethyst would help her.

After everybody went into their tents Peridot pulled a hand-woven bracelet out of her pocket.

She frowned and faced Amethyst. “Today was a mess.”

Amethyst shrugged. “I kind of expected it. But hey, at least it was a fun mess. Well, except for the race. Your ankle feel better now?”

“Yeah, it does,” Peridot’s train of thought was derailed, she cleared her throat, “As I was saying, today was a mess.” She gently took Amethyst’s wrist. “But at least I managed to make a bracelet.”

Peridot tied it around Amethyst’s wrist.

Amethyst quietly chuckled. “Thanks.” She pulled a bracelet out of her bra. “I made one for you too.”

She tied it around Peridot’s wrist.

It wasn’t even remotely perfect but a lot of heart obviously went into it.

“I’m not as good at fiddly stuff as you,” Amethyst said with a blush.

“Wow, thanks,” Peridot hugged Amethyst tight. “I love it.”


End file.
